Always Faithful
by RoryFaller
Summary: I have been asked to tag an episode of Operation Rodney and Jennifer: Semper Fidelis. This is that tag for a special fan. McKeller


**MGM owns all characters and DaniWilder owns OC's.**

**A/N: I have been asked to tag this episode of Operation Rodney and Jennifer: Semper Fidelis for Betherdy Babe, so be sure to send thanks if you like it. Thanks to scr1 and dwparsnip as betas  
**

** For Master Gunnery Sergeant Dwayne Richards fans, this was the first story he appeared in, so check out the original if you haven't read it. This scene picks up with Rodney and Jennifer in their _shared_ tent.**

_

* * *

Like a moth drawn to a flame, Jennifer kneeled in front of the man she loved staring into his beautiful blue eyes. What is he doing? I hope he kisses me. It was the last thought that went through her head as he lowered his mouth to hers. As soon as their lips met, the two geniuses stopped thinking and started feeling._

_Jennifer felt the softness of Rodney's lips sliding over her own, the tugging of her t-shirt from her pants, the feel of calloused hands stroking her back and his tongue sliding between her lips._

_Rodney felt the same things as Jennifer except that the surgeon's hands were a lot softer than his. Once they slid under his shirt to touch his bare flesh he pushed her backwards onto the sleeping bags in an effort to get even closer._

* * *

Jennifer savored the feel of Rodney's body covering hers, pressing her into the sleeping bag. The feel of his hands sliding over the skin of her back and his tongue stroking her own sent so many sensations through her that body that she could only cling to him as they threatened to overwhelm her.

His aroused flesh pressed against her thigh as he pinned her right leg between his. Jennifer was his physician, but had never seen him naked, so she was curious about that part of his anatomy. Moving her leg slightly to rub against him caused the aroused man to groan and slide his right hand around to stroke her breast through the bra. Her overly sensitized nipple hurt as he rubbed his palm over it again and again through the fabric of her sports bra.

Moaning, she slid her hands further under his t-shirt to feel the muscles of his back flexing as he supported himself on one arm and used his other hand to rub her.

"Jennifer, I love you," Rodney moaned as he slid his mouth along her jaw, nipping and kissing a path to her ear.

Jennifer stopped what she was doing and laid like a statue under him. Her body cooled off as his words registered in her head. "Rodney? Did you just say you loved me?"

Her hands moved up to his shoulders to push him up. As soon as she asked the question, he stopped kissing her. _I bet he's terrified he said it._

The physicist pulled his hand out of her t-shirt and pushed himself up so he could look into her face.

She saw his blue eyes close and then reopen as he said, "Yes, Jennifer, I love you. I have since I met you."

Jennifer was happier than she had been when she received her acceptance letter to Harvard Medical school or any academic honors she ever received. "Oh, Rodney!"

She pulled him down on top of her and kissed him, sliding her tongue into his opened mouth and wrapping her arms around his neck. He responded to the kiss immediately and she wiggled beneath him trying to get closer to him. The realization that several layers of clothing separated them finally made the physician stop kissing him and she pushed him away again.

"Jennifer?" Rodney sounded confused, as he should have been.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I love you, too," she said as she pressed a quick kiss to his lips and then said, "Get off me for a minute, please."

"You do?" He said with shock in his voice as he stayed on top of her.

"Yes, now please get up," she said.

"What? You want me to stop?" Rodney was truly confused if his expression was any indication.

"Of course not," she said. "I've waited to be with you since I met you. You have no idea how much I hated Katie Brown."

"Well, we never had sex," Rodney said as he reluctantly rose off her body.

"The woman was an idiot," she said as she sat up and kicked off her boots and pulled off her socks.

Rodney must have realized she was getting comfortable, so he smiled and pulled his footwear off, too. "No, it was me."

"Well, you were in love with me, so you felt guilty, I guess," Jennifer laughed as she rose up on her knees and unzipped her jacket, pulling it off.

Rodney mirrored her posture and took his jacket off as well. They began a dance of removing items at the same time: their radios, their watches, their t-shirts, which caused Rodney to reach toward her, only to have her swat his hands away.

"We're still undressing," Jennifer said in a teasing voice as she reached for the snap on her pants. _I can't believe Rodney loves me and we are finally going to be together._

"No," Rodney said firmly as his hands closed over hers preventing her from removing her pants while his blue eyes bore into hers. The intensity of his gaze was new to her and it make her nipples harden and her underwear dampen. He walked on his knees to her so his body was almost touching her.

The hairs on the back of his hands tickled her abdomen while he held her hands and kept them from unhooking her pants. She shifted slightly to put some space between them. His bare chest, which had a light covering of hair, was tempting her to run her hands over him and feel the muscles that she knew were beneath the surface. _He isn't as unfit as he whines about being._

Rodney made no move to unhook her pants._ If he doesn't move his hands, I'm not going to make it much longer._ Her body felt drawn like a bowstring. The young woman never remembered feeling this aroused after only a kiss before. _But you've never been in love before._

She pulled her hands away and reached to grab the snap on his pants. Smiling broadly with eyes locked, they simultaneously unsnapped the other's pants and started pulling the zippers down.

They both gasped as the other's hand brushed over sensitive areas of their bodies. Jennifer's grin broadened as she felt the hard length of Rodney as she pulled his zipper down and heard him gasp.

He, in turn, pressed the back of his hand firmly against her underwear while he pulled her zipper down. Because he must have felt adventurous, he quickly moved his hands to grasp the waistband of her pants and push them down over her backside, so they pooled near her knees. The genius leaned back a bit and put his hands on her hips, so he could look at her clad only in grey bra and panties, which were military-issue and not sexy at all.

"Sorry, I didn't bring any more appealing undergarments," Jennifer said as his eyebrows rose. "Let's see what you're wearing today." She pulled his pants apart to reveal black boxers with yellow smiley faces on them.

"I think you're going to look even better without anything on," Rodney said in a husky voice as his hands slid around to her backside and pulled her to him, crushing her with a kiss that devoured her lips.

She moaned as she felt his erection press against the soft curls that hid the place she wanted him to be. Pulling her mouth away from his, she said, "I love you, Rodney. Please make love to me."

"Yes, ma'am," Rodney said as his hands slid up her back to slide under her sports bra and began to push it up. He leaned back to look at her chest slowly being revealed as he pushed the elastic up. She was forced to lift her arms so he could pull it off. A groan issued from deep in his throat as he saw her breasts for the first time.

"I know they're not that big if you're into that sort of thing," Jennifer said as she settled her hands on his hips to push his pants down.

"They're perfect," he said with awe in his voice. His eyes reconnected with hers for a minute as he leaned forward to kiss her again. As his tongue slid into her mouth, his hands covered her breasts.

The feel of his slightly calloused hands sliding over her hard nipples caused her to cry out as intense pressure built up between her legs.

"Ahh… Rodney," she said pulling her mouth away from his. "I need you."

Rodney was kissing her neck at the juncture where it joined her shoulder and it was distracting her as much as his massaging of her breasts. He touched her like she was precious and it made her love him even more.

"Patience," Rodney said. "I've waited two years for this. I want to enjoy it."

"Well, you won't be… Ahh," Jennifer moaned as his tongue slid into her ear. The sensations between her legs were increasing and he was barely touching her. Knowing that she could not wait much longer without having an orgasm, she managed to push him back from kissing her. "We'll have plenty of time. I just need you right away."

"I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere," Rodney said as he kissed her lips.

Jennifer pulled away. "I'm not making myself clear. I want you to make love to me, now. I want you naked and inside me."

Rodney's eyebrows shot almost to his receding hairline as her request registered with him. She had never been so bold before, preferring to direct a lover by moving her body or something subtle. _Rodney always needs a kick in the backside to get started._

"Now, McKay," she said as she moved her hands to push his boxers down over he erection.

"Hey," Rodney whined slightly as he was suddenly exposed to her view.

A smile crossed her face. _He's just perfect, not huge and not really small either._ Her hands immediately reached out to touch him, causing Rodney's hips to buck toward her and his voice to get more breathless. "Jennifer."

As soon as she stroked him a of couple times, liquid ran from him and Jennifer used that to lubricate her hand as she continued to stroke his swollen member. The strangled cries from Rodney actually made her think she hurt him.

"Rodney, are you okay?" Jennifer released him and framed his face with her hands. His eyes were closed and mouth open in a gasp that could be from pain.

His eyes flew open and he looked at her for a moment before kissing her and letting his hands rove over her body. Pushing her onto her back, he slid her underwear off and pushed them and her pants further down. Breaking the kiss for a quick few seconds, he shoved his pants further down, so he could kick them off.

Jennifer tried to kick her pants off, but was not having success. "Rodney, can you help?" She had to ask as he swooped back down to kiss her neck once again.

"Do I have to do everything?" He said with a chuckle as he propped himself up and slid a hand down her thigh, behind her knee, hooking her pants and pulling them down her leg, so she could get them off.

"You…" Jennifer stopped speaking as he quickly laid on top of her.

"Now, about that request," he said as he waggled his eyebrows and pressed his body against hers. The hair on his legs rubbed against her smooth skin, the soft hair on his chest tickled her breasts and his hardened flesh pressed against the apex of her thighs.

"Rod…" She started, but stopped as his hips moved to press against her slickened folds. "Oh…"

"Jennifer, are you sure you want to move this fast? In a couple minutes, I won't be able to stop," Rodney said in a strained voice.

They were both so close to losing control and Rodney's thoughts were ones of concern for her. Smiling and fighting back tears at the thought of how much he must love her to offer to stop what she was begging for to check that she really wanted it. "Yes, Rodney, I want to…"

She could not finish because his mouth covered hers as his flesh poked at her opening. Moving her hips, she tried to join them together, but Rodney held back. His tongue was battling with hers and his hands were fondling her breasts again. _It appears he enjoys foreplay. Most guys just want to score the homerun._

Twisting her head away from his kiss was not that easy. His mouth would not release hers and an angry growl issued from his throat. He pushed more firmly against her with his hips.

"You said you wanted me to continue," Rodney said as he lifted his head to look at her.

"I only wanted to say how much I love you while I can still think," Jennifer said with a grin.

"Oh," Rodney said trying not to look too arrogant, but failing. "Glad you're prepared to be blown away by me."

"I'll get you back for that," she said wiggling her hips and taking him a bit further inside.

The sensations of his slickened member pushing inside her caused her to stop speaking as her breath hitched and her eyes widened. Rodney had a similar reaction.

He moved his hands to lace their fingers together. Pushing their entwined hands into the sleeping bag on either side of her head, Rodney shifted some weight onto his elbows and his knees. His blue eyes stared into her brown ones and a smile crossed his face as he thrust a bit more into her.

Her breath came out in shaky gasps and her mouth opened wider. As he thrust forward and pulled out several times, never getting more than half-way in, she felt her muscles coiling like a spring and felt actual tears of frustration forming. _These feelings are incredible.  
_  
"Rodney, please," she said through clenched teeth. Her hands squeezed his hard and her hips tried to move to make him thrust fully into her, but his weight was too great for her to move.

"You made me go straight to the end, so now you're going to let me savor it," he said as perspiration formed on his forehead while he held himself in check, barely penetrating her.

Jennifer realized he was not giving in to his own needs because, once again, he was thinking of her pleasure. Squirming a bit more, Jennifer finally moved her legs so they could wrap around Rodney's thighs and pull him into her fully.

"Jennifer," Rodney gasped as she felt his pubic bone press into hers and his aroused penis fill her core. _Of course it would be a perfect fit._

Their eyes remained locked as she moved her hips in a swirling motion. Rodney's eyes almost rolled back into his head as he moaned. It was long and loud and Jennifer matched the sound when he thrust into her.

They fell into the age-old rhythm, as they continued to stare at each other as they raced toward the cliff together. The intensity of the sensations increased for both of them, as did their panting and moaning.

Jennifer felt her orgasm building at an alarming rate. Her body began to shake and she could not control her breathing. "R-r-rodney," she cried as his stroking pushed her higher and higher.

"Jennifer," he breathed as she began to convulse around him internally. Externally, she gripped his hands so tight, she was certain she broke his fingers. Her eyes slammed shut and she began to cry out his name.

Rodney, once again thinking of her, covered her mouth with his as she screamed at the release of the pressure/pain that had built up in her body. Tremors ran down her thighs and up through her stomach. Her breasts rubbed against the soft hair of his chest and her smooth legs gripped his hair-roughened thighs. Breathing was forgotten because the only thing of importance was retaining enough of her consciousness to bring Rodney to climax as well.

His body was covered with a fine layer of perspiration as she rubbed her hands up and down his back. The shudders that racked his body were similar to her own and it filled her with a sense of power. Rodney's thrusts came faster and deeper as she felt her him begin to groan and cry her name. It was now her turn to keep Rodney from waking the Marines stationed around the forest as she swallowed his sounds.

After their releases, both geniuses were panting and could barely breath. "Never… so good…amazing… you are," Rodney was mumbling near her left ear where his head landed after he climaxed.

"We are going to do that again," Jennifer said breathlessly.

"But not for a little while," Rodney managed as he began to roll off of her and pull out of her.

"No!" Jennifer kept her legs locked around him. "Stay a little longer."

Her hips moved a bit as she grabbed him with her arms causing Rodney to moan a little. Jennifer's eyebrows shot up. "Your definition of a little while is not as long as I thought it would be."

Rodney chuckled. "I guess you can recharge me faster than the normal woman."

"Who knew I had a super power," Jennifer giggled as she rubbed more firmly against him resulting in a hardening of his member once again.

"It's a super power, I'm never letting you share," Rodney said as he kissed her and began to make love to her again.

**

* * *

A/N: I know you guys hate me. I was not writing a sequel, but I guess I need to now. You know I can't resist these two! Betherdy Babe, I hope you liked your tag!**


End file.
